Why Did You Say Bye Bye?
by White Tears and Black Roses
Summary: sequel to Dance Is My Comfort
1. Chapter 1

^___^

_2-2..._

_"Hino Kahoko. Please come to the Headmaster's office right now. I repeat, Hino Kahoko come to the Headmaster's office right now."_ said the P.A. system.

_Dammit! Why now? I was getting to the juicy part of the summary for Gossip Girl season three! _mused Hino as she stood up and excused herself from her friends.

_Headmaster's Office..._

"Yes Headmaster?_" _she said opening the door.

"Ah, Hino. An invitation has been given to you from Goodwin Dance Association. Open it here." said the headmaster giving a letter.

"Arigatou." she opened the letter and read it. In the end of the letter her eyes widened. She was so happy of what it said.

"Yes. You are to represent the school in the Annual Goodwin High School Division Reigonals. Though we consentrate on classical music, they told us that you went under thier summer program for seven years and wanted you to compete. Represent your school whole-heartedly Hino. You are dismissed." he explained.

"Arigatou headmaster!!!!!!" she thanked and left.

_2-2..._

"Kyaaaa! Mio! Nao! Look!" she said handing the letter. The two pairs of eyes scanned the letter after a few minuites their eyes widen.

"Congrats Kaho-chaaan!" cried Mio hugging her best friend.

"Practice hard 'kay? And hope nothing happens to you." Nao said patting her best friend's back lightly.

"Miooooo! Let gooo! Suf-suffocation!" she muttered.

"Ah gomen Kaho-chan!" cried Mio letting go.

_'I'm starting practice today! Good thing I always bring my dance clothes.' _she mused while watching Nao tell Mio off.

_Studio..._

"Kaho, you came back? Well where?" asked the twenty year-old secretary.

"The usual Aya." she said getting the CD player and room key.

_Room One..._

_'Hmm What song? I did Eat You Up...Eien!' _she mused. She praticed and practiced for hours. Longer than Tsukimori's practice hours. It was six o' clock and had to go home.

_Next Day, School Gate, Dismissal..._

She was walking out the gate with all the participants until a limousine parked in front then a goog-looking black haired boy exited the car and advanced towards Hino.

"What do you want now Hasegawa?" she said stepping out of the group.

"I heard that you're competing alongside me at the Koyanagi reigonals. Is that true?" he asked playing with her hair.

"So? I don't care. I kicked your butt the last time we competed against each other. And you were and always will be a disgrace to your dance school!" she said slapping his hand off her hair.

"Why don't we have a bet?" he said cupping her chin.

"Bring it!" she said excited.

"If you win, I will stay away from you."

"Worth it." she said shrugging.

"But if I win...You'll be mine." he said taking his hand off her chin then to her hand almost kissing it.

"Eww. I play the violin with this hand! Don't get you salaiva on it!" she said jerking her hand away.

"Until the Koyanagi Reigonals we meet. Kaho-hime." he said walking away.

"Watch your back Hasegawa! I'll win no matter what!" she shouted at his retreating back.

"Who..was that?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Hasegawa Katou. He is the best at the Takemoto Dance studio. A.K.A. the worst dance school because of it's students." she said not turning around.

"Why was he like that to you sempai?" asked Shimizu wide awake.

"He's intrested at my dance school's way of teaching so he can spill on Takemoto Reina. I'm used to it anyway he's a total flirt." she explained.

"Do you know anything more personal?" asked Yunoki.

"His father is a lawyer while his mom is a pianist." she said.

"Now that you say Hino, my mother has a friend named Morioka Kasumi-Hasegawa." said Tsukimori.

"Well, times are hard now ain't it? But I'll work hard. Harder than in the concours." she said turning around.

"G-g-g-g-g-good l-l-l-l-luck s-s-s-s-s-s-sempai!"bid Fuyuumi.

"Oh, gotta go! Bye!" she said running out of the gate with her famous smile plastered on her face.

_Studio..._

She kept practicing.

"Kaho, take a break. You've been practicing for three hours straight!" nagged Aya the secretary.

"Can't. Must win against Hasegawa flirt-kun from Takemoto dance studio." she said while dancing.

"You really had to pick a student from Takemoto. You're lucky that this is exclusive for Koyanagi students." she said entering the room.

"Gomen Aya-sempai, he flirted with me in front of the guy I like! And I can't show them that I'm a coward!" she said pressing stop and wiping her face with a towel.

"What's the bet?" she asked.

"If I win, he'l stay away from me. But if he wins, I'll be his girlfriend." she said after taking drink.

"This is your...?" she asked.

"Tenth bet with him and yes I always win."

"Okay. Oh! Kaho wait there!" Aya said speeding off somewhere else.

"Okay..?" she said going out to the vending machine to get a can of Coke. When she got back, Aya was there already.

"Here. Passes for the people you want to invite." she said giving fifteen ID's. "And the theme for the competitons is love." she added.

"Thanks. Love? Like?" she asked.

"How to fall in love, how you fell in love, even heartbreak." she said.

". I have to go home! Promised mom I'll help her with dinner. Ja! Thanks again sempai." she said looking at her watch gathering her stuff and ran out the studio.

_Tsukimori's house..._

"Oh Len, your father asked if you could leave earlier." asked Hamai Misa.

"Like how early okaasan?" he asked.

"The first of October. Are you okay with that? We could always move that on the thirty-first-"

"I'm fine with that okaasan. Thanks." he said retreating to his room.

_Dismissal, Seisou Gakuen Music Department Rooftop..._

"Hino?" he asked getting her attention.

"Nani Tsukimori-kun?"she asked facing him.

"What were you supposed to say?" he asked.

"You first." she insisted.

"I-i'm leaving." he said.

"I know. For Vienna. Right?" she asked.

"Earlier." he managed to choke out.

"Like how?" she asked her heart aching.

"The first of October. What were you going to say Hino?" he said looking away from her.

"Oh. Huh? Oh yeah, umm. I've been selected to join a dance competiton. And I was hoping if you were to come. But since you're leaving that day, it's impossible. I already invited the others. And they're coming. I wished that all of you were there. Gook luck Tsukimori-kun." she said with a sad smile and she left. She left a white envelope on the stone bench which said on the back, _Tsukimori-kun. _He opened it and took out a laminated paper pass that said, VIP pass for team Koyanagi.

She leaned on the door letting the tears flow down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

__

She was walking out of the gate with Tsuchiura and Hihara. They asked if they could watch her practice.(obsessed much?..JOKE!HAHAHA)

_Studio..._

"Hey Kaho...and friends." greeted a girl in jazz pants and a Jabbawockeez shirt and with black hair that falls five inches below her shoulders and was tied in a half ponytal but her bangs still show.

"They're with me. Don't worry, they don't dance. Play classical music only." she said patting her shoulder.

"I'm Hihara Kazuki. I'm a third year music student at Seisou academy and I play the trumpet. Nice to meet you." introduced Kazuki.

"I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro. A second year gen-ed student at Seisou. I play piano. Pleased to be of aquaintance."

"Y-yea. I'm Ayame Kazunari. Kaho's best friend, senpai, and partner here. I also manage the studio after school. I go to Shissai high." she said inserting three of her fingers in her back pocket.

"Aya here, is the person I'm closest with other than my family, She's like a..sister to me. And she's taken." said Kahoko.

"What are you thinking?! _She's _here. Take room three-seven. You're safe there." whispered Aya.

"By she. You mean Misa Hirokawa?" whispered Hino back.

"Yeah. Her practice is about to finish. Run to the roo-" Aya was cut-off by the blonde girl with her posse and in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that says: 'Love is beautiful. But I'm more

beautiful.'

"What do we have here? A skank with her two minions?" she said.

"You heard? My bet with Hasegawa?_" _she said putting each of her hand's three fingers, three on one pocket.

"S-so?" she said looking away blushing.

"A jealous little freak I see." she says leaning her torso a little bit closer.

"Skank." she said leaving with her posse.

"Do you want to see videos of Kaho seven years ago?" asked Aya grinning widely.

"What?!" she cried. Instead of a verbal reply, she gave Kaho a smirk. _'Payback smirk.'_ she mused turning her head away in embarassment.

"Sure!" they said and they said at the tall stools in front of the counter. Aya slipped a CD into the portable DVD player then turned it to the boys.

VIDEO

It shows ten year-old Kaho in jazz pants (a dancer's signature pants), a white shirt, and black Converse.

"I can't do it sempai!" she whined at the same time stomping her feet. Then it showed Aya in jazz pants, black converse, and in a Naruto themed t-shirt while tying her black hair into a ponytail.(a black sthirt with the konoha sign in front, while 'naruto' at the back.)

"C'mon Kaho. It's easy. Let's do it slowly. And...One and two and three and four, five, six, seven, eight. One and two and three and four, five, six, seven, eight. There. See. It's not that hard. Koyanagi-sensei just teaches fast." Aya said grinning.

_"_Yay! I did it Aya-sempai! I did it!" she said jumping up and down

END VIDEO

"You want to see last year's competition?" she asked taking the CD off the player.

"Okay." they agreed while Kahoko went to the vending machine and came back with a can of Coke.

VIDEO

_"The last performer for the night, please welcome Kazunari Ayame and Hino Kahoko." _introduced the host. The two entered the dim-lighted stage with hoods on with part of their hair showing. They danced to the song 'Eat You Up' by BoA. Their steps were smooth but lively. Not like the lazy dancers that dance losely. Then in the second verse, they took off their jacket which revealed them in tank tops and a black vest on top closed and the spotlights were fully on them. After the song, they were greeted by loud applauses, 'woo-hoo's and standing ovations. They bowed, picked up their jackets and left the stage.

_"The winner for the reigonals is...Team Koyanagi!" _announced the host. Three-fourths of the audience applauded and screamed. Then both girls came on-stage and claimed thier trophe.

"We thank our families, our friends. Without your support we wouldn't be here right now. Koyanagi sensei for choosing us from other star pupils of yours." thanked Ayame.

"Okaa-san, nee-chan, and aniki, you're the best family ever and thanks for supporting me until the end. Mio and Nao. My friends that will never leave my side. And the one, the only Koyanagi-sensei for choosing us to be here and all of you people! Have a good night and thanks." thanked Kahoko then both left the stage.

END VIDEO

"Woah. Kaho-chan and Kazunari-san dance that good." mumbled Kazuki staring at open space dazed.

"In the end, in every reigonal, Team Takemoto takes last." stated Kahoko taking a sip from her coke.

_All you gotta do is take a chance Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night~_

"Moshi moshi?" she answered.

_'Are we going to stop the lessons already?' _asked Tsukimori over the phone.

"I think so. It's kinda obvious actually." she said shrugging and going out.

_'So I'll be saying goodbye next week.'_ he said over the phone.

"Huh? Really? You're leaving next week already? Time flies that fast eh?" she said trying to stop herself from crying.

_'Can I meet you tomorrow then?' _he asked.

"Sure. Where?" she said taking another sip.

_'Wait for me in my practice room. I'll pick you up there.'_ he said.

"Okay. Bye Tsukimori-kun." she said dropping the call. Then she went back inside.

"Who was that?" asked Hihara.

"Someone!" she said blushing.

"Lemme see." said Aya as she grabbed her phone from her and looked at it.

"Aya-sempai!" she cried trying to get back her phone. Too bad she's too fast for her.

"Tsu-ki-mo-ri. Whose that?" she asked looking at her.

"What did he want?" asked Tsuchiura.

"A-a d-date." she stammered.

"What?!" they cried.

"I'll skip practice tomorrow." she said.

"Okay. I'll be expecting the queen bitch tomorrow insted of you." she said sighing.

"Sorry!"

(TT3TT)

Misa's character was inspired by my classmate. SHe dances well but she's not a bitch (picky though)


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

Tsukimori's practice Room...

"You ready?" asked Tsukimori.

"'Bout you?" she replied.

"Yes. Let's go." he said and the left the school.

Random Cake shop..

They took a seat and the waiter gave them each a menu.

"Pick what you like." he said.

"Uhh. Blueberry cheesecake and water." she replied. He called the waiter.

"One blueberry cheesecake, one bottled water, and one black coffee." he said.

"Wait, you're not eating?" she asked.

"It's okay." he said and sent the waiter off.

"So..." she tried having a conversation but can't think of a topic.

"I'm sorry I can't go to your competition." he said.

"I-it's okay Tsukimori-kun. Your music's more important." she said. Then the waiter gave them thier orders. They ate and drank silently. On their way home, he saw Hino glance on a shop

window. A diamond-studded g-clef necklace. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"You want that?" he asked.

"Yeah but it's expensive." she replied.

"Take it as a farewell gift." he said dragging her to the store. He bought it for her.

"Shouldn't it be me who's gonna give the farewell gift? Thanks anyway." she teased.

"Your welcome." he replied. He brought her home now.

END FLASHBACK

Tsukimori...

He's about to leave his house. About to leave Japan. About to leave Hino.

"Len?" asked his mother.

"Yes mother?" he replied.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the pass that Hino gave him.

"A pass to Hino's competiton." he replied.

"Give me your ticket." she suddenly said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're going to miss your flight." she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're going to Kahoko-san now." she said.

"But father-" he reasoned.

"I talked to your father and you're leaving on January." she cut him off.

"Bu-but-"

"No buts from you. Go now or you'll miss her preformance." she said.

"Thanks." he said as he ran to his car.

Hino...

"You okay? Your friends are in the audience." asked Aya.

"Yeah. Nervous and all. Since I'm alone." she replied.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine. Just think that Hasegawa has a gay performance." she said.

"But he's before us!" she whined.

It's time for Takemoto's rep and was waiting backstage watching until he was beside her waiting for his cue.

"Get ready to lose Hino." he said.

"You don't stand a chance." she replied.

"I suggest not to say that." he replied.

_'Now, Takemoto Dance School.'_ called the emcee.

"That's my cue." he said then entered the stage. He danced to the tune of Starstrukk by 3OH!3 featiuring Katy Perry. His moves were graceful yet edgy. He was wearing a black vest, white polo shirt, jeans, converse and a hat.

"Oh no." she muttered. Before she knew it, it was her turn.

_'Now, the last but not the least, Koyanagi Dance School!'_ boomed the emcee. Tsukimori arrived just in time at the back of the auditorioum. The whole auditorium screamed and applauded. She entered with her long, loose, white shirt, mid-thigh shorts, heavily accesorized right leg, her simple booted left leg and the necklace that Tsukimori bought for her. She was nervous but she over came it by the rap. Simple but edgy moves mixed with the music. She ended the so a flying kiss and a bow then exited. After the calculations for the scores, time to announce the winner.

_'And the winner is....Koyanagi Dance School!'_ boomaed the emcee. The whole Koyanagi pupils and supporters were happy. Except Hino.

"Hey! Why are you so sad? We won!" asked Aya.

"I'm happy. I'll just go out for a walk." she said and left. Tsukimori saw her and followed.

Hino..

"Aishiteru and Ganbatte ne Tsukimori-kun." she muttered putting her hands in her trench coat's pocket.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a victory party?" asked Tsukimori.

"-gasp- Tsukimori-kun?! Why are you? How-"

"Congratulations." he cut her off with that and a smile. She blushed heavily.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but y-y-y-y-your f-f-flight. H-h-h-how?" she asked.

"Mother forced me." he said.

"You heard what I said?" she asked. He hugged her. And said 'I love you.' to her ear.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"Yup." she said burying her head on his chest.

"So it's fine to call you Kahoko now?" he asked.

"Yup. And it's fine to call you Len now. Right?" she replied against his chest.

"Yes." he replied.

"Maybe Aya and the others are looking for me now. Let's go." she said pulling away but held his hand.

"BY others you mean...?"

"Yeah. It's okay. C'mon!" she said dragging him.

Victory Party...

"I propse a toast for the back to back victory and-" Aya was cut off.

"Aya-senpai! Good news!" she cried in to the room.

"What? Tsukimori's plane crashed?" joked Tsuchiura with a hopeful simle.

"No! Here. Tsu-" she was cut off by Tsukimori briskly entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Yeah. That's what I was supposed to say. Len's my boyfriend now." she said in a fast way but they all heard it. They were all wide eyed but then they relaxed.

"-sigh- Well, if you get in a fight I'm always here for ya." joked Tsuchiura.

"Ehhh." she said and smacked his arm lightly

-FIN-


End file.
